Please Just Let Me
by ANBUFury
Summary: Cree and Izsak are preparing to celebrate their first anniversary. Rail is acting strange, Izsak and Cree are love struck, and mean while Char's feelings for Rail are hitting their all time high with all this extra love in the winter air.
1. Love and Paperwork

**I really don't know what all to say here, so I guess I'll just get on with it. Please enjoy. I do not in any way shape or form own Re:play. **

* * *

><p>Cree looked down at her enemy, blue eyes twitching in annoyance at her foe. One arm crossed over her chest while the other held a cigarette to her pierced lips. She let out a huff, and a long puff of smoke slipped from her lips. "When did having a boy friend come with paper work!" Char added off handed.<p>

Impertinently Cree tapped her fingers lightly on the kitchen table. "I thought me agreeing to being his donor was enough, but now I need to fill out a yearly report?" Cree let out another annoyed rawr and leaned back in her chair.

"Well look on the bright side!" Char's arms wrapped around Cree, "It'll help you remember when your Anniversary in near. "

"Pardon me for not feeling as enthusiastic as you'd hoped, but home work doesn't really get me into the mood..." Cree took the final drag of her cigarette before rubbing the tip against the bottom of the ash tray and extinguishing the small smoldering fire. Choosing not to voice her annoyance that Char would think Cree would forget such a thing. In fact the blue haired songstress had been counting down the days to their first anniversary.

Striking her best (and more then likely practiced) 'as a matter of fact' pose Char spoke the next few words with a wicked smile,"Now, now dear, you haven't seen some of _My _professors!" Cree kept a straight faced questioning glance settled on her dear friend, after a moment both girls broke out into hysterics. "Speaking of Izzy, Where'd he and Rail go?"

"Izsak said that Rail invited him out to 'learn more about each other', which I'm pretty sure meant, 'I'm going to look for a gift for you and this is the best lie I can come up with'."

"That boy needs to learn how to lie." Char sighed shaking her head.

"No! He doesn't need to learn that, I'm perfectly fine with my boyfriend not being skilled at deception!" Hissed Cree.

"So...What are you getting him?" The clock ticked for a good full minute before Char realized, "You have no idea yet do you!"

* * *

><p>"Would she like this?" Izsak held up a necklace that consisted of three chains, one bright silver -this was the shortest of the three-, a medium length tarnished gray looking silver, and lastly the longest was a solid black, a music note with bright sliver around the edges, gray and black acrylic were mixed together in the 'foot' of the note, was the pendant that hung off the black chain.<p>

"Eh, maybe." Rail shrugged his shoulders.

"Well what about this one?" This time it was a hot pink acrylic skull with a black bow that had a single gem in the center of the bow, the chain wasn't a chain how ever, but thick black ribbon that could have gone around the wearer's neck a number of times.

"I don't know." Now the blond male was leaning against the small display, his head resting in one hand while the other looked down to his cell phone that suddenly sprang to life.

_'Cree and I are going shopping for Izsak, any ideas?' _- Char

Electric green eyes flicked up to Izsak who was looking between the two muttering to him self. _'Why does everyone keep asking me for gift ideas?' _

_'Lol, I don't know, guess you were the first person we'd thought to talk to.'_

_'Well I'm touched, but seriously I have no say on the matter, let the two of them pick out something for each other on their own.' _

_'Crap, Need to stop her before she buys something stupid, talk to you later. 3'_

Rail smirked wickedly before sending a last message, _'Char, if your helping her she is going to by something stupid. I mean look at your sense of fashion.' _ Already he could imagine the look on his long time friends face when she opened the message and the hour she'd spend fuming to his adoptive sister about what an ass he was, not that it bothered him of course. Infact Rail never mentioned it, but he really did enjoy seeing Char angry. Dare he say that he thought it was cute?

He stared down at his cell phone, some what hoping that he was going to get a message, but Izsak approached and ruined that chance before it really even raised. "You done?" Rail asked.

"Yeah, who where you texting?" Izsak asked, noticing the ever so slight improvement in Rail's attitude.

"Hm?"

"You actually sounded a little happy."

"Oh, No. It was just Char, the girls are out looking for your gift."

"So Cree is gonna take advise from Char on what to get me?" Izsak asked, the nervousness in his voice rather obvious.

"Don't worry, unlike Ed I'm sure Cree actually likes you, so chances are she's gonna ignore what ever Char says."

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that rotten ass whole! Who the hell does he think he is telling me that I have no sense of fashion! Tsk, who does he think dresses him for the damn concerts we do! Like hell he could pull of some of the outfits all on his own." Char seethed.<p>

"Well that's just Rail Char, take it easy." Cree soothed the petticoat-ed beast, "I'll yell at him later."

"You'd better." Char snorted crossing her arms. "So let us think on our lovely little Izsak."

"Well he never wears that watch I got him, so nothing for his wrist." Cree lifted up one finger, then another as more thoughts popped into her head. She looked down to see all ten of her fingers up, each one representing a failed idea for an anniversary gift. "Crap."

"Well rather then something _he _could wear what about something _you_ could wear?" Something about the haughty tone in Char's voice made the hair on the back of Cree's neck stand on end, and a light blush color drift up along her cheek bones.

"No!" Both girls jumped seeing Izsak and Rail. Izsak was nearly the same shade of red as his eyes and Rail well, he was turning red with anger. "The hell are you doing suggesting _that_!"

The two blonds began squabbling and Cree found her way to Izsak's side. Her arms wrapped around his, her knee bumped the small bag. "Mine?" She asked looking down at the gift bag.

"Yes, but you don't get it yet." He laughed seeing the pouted puppy dog look Cree gave him. "No."

"Fine then, I'll just have to settle for this." She leaned in capturing Izsak's lips with her own. His free hand came up and rested on the side of her face.

Unknowingly to them though, the fight between the other two Faust members stopped. Both eyes on them. Rail coughed to make the two of them jump back and begin to stammer out apologies to the two of them, while Char looked away, but still found her eyes falling onto Rail.

'I wonder what its like to kiss him now?' She asked her self. Char lost her self to memories, thinking back to high school and when she was still Charles and had kissed Rail.

His lips weren't soft, but they weren't rough. Even though the kiss only lasted a moment Char remembered every detail perfectly._ 'He was so mad after wards,'_ Char lifted her hand up to the shoulder Rail grabbed and pushed her away with (back when she was still a he that is),_ 'I felt so guilty for being so happy I had actually managed to kiss him.'_

"Char? Hey lunatic. You in there?"

Her eyes widened and Char looked about, realizing that everyone was staring at her, their expressions looked worried -a side from Rail, who just looked at her with an annoyed glare-. "Oh, Yeah I'm fine! Honest."

"That's not what we asked." Cree laughed, "You hungry?"

Char nodded and watched as Izsak and Cree lead the way, Rail didn't move until she did, neither of them said anything as the four of them started on their way. Stealing a glace she looked up to her unrequited love, asking once again._ 'I really wanna know, what it would be like...'_ Rail looked down at her with an eye brow raised up and she looked away, quickly running up to join Izsak and Cree. Trying to act more like her self then she'd really felt.

Rail watched Char run ahead to Cree and Izsak and a part of him felt a little more empty, with a sigh he shook his head. _'Come one get it together man...'_ His eyes fell onto Char's retreating form, realizing that he'd stopped walking. _'There is no way that it was Char you had that dream about...Its Char, I don't feel like that for her.'_

Char looked back to Rail, her head tilted and concern in her eyes. She ran back and took his hand, "You day dreaming again?" She asked with a laugh. "Come on." The girl turned back her hand still holding onto Rail's own. There was no give from him when she began to run, looking back she watched him with worried eyes. Then looked down to their joined hands, she let go and he quickly stuffed his own hand back into his pockets and began walking with out Char.

"Char! Come on, you don't wanna get left behind do you?"

With out any words Char started to move once again, feeling a bit more pain in her heart then she'd like to admit. _'I should be used to this...'_


	2. Rocking Horse Shoes

"Chief," Laurent called, "Chief mail is here. You have a fallow up from the case we had last year." Wearing his child form Laurent made his way through the apartment he shared with Niji, whom he discovered fell asleep on the couch. A pile of shoujo manga resting on the coffee table in front of her. _"This happens every time she gets a good pay check..."_

No matter how long the two of them were together, Laurent could never get used to Niji's marathons of her little girly comics and movies for hours or the occasional days. He sighed with a light smirk on his face, he shifted from his younger form into his elder one and keeled down behind the couch.

His eyes examined her with an extremely intimate gaze in his eyes. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, the way her eye lids shifted and fluttered, and slight twitches she would have every so often. The vampire debated reaching out to touch her soft ethnic skin and shake her awake, but he'd felt better just watching her sleep for a while. After all the paper work could wait just a little longer.

Neither of them could ever really remember when it was that the two of them ended up as a couple. It started with her defending him, he would get jealous if any other men got to close to her, and then...Then it just sorta happened. Laurent didn't mind though, there was comfort in the fact that she'd forgave him even just a little bit.

* * *

><p>It was a familiar scene to the currently sleeping Rail. He was with a female figure sitting on the kitchen counter top in front of him. His shirt had been removed due to it's constant getting in the way, while the girl was in a button up of his, most of the buttons undone. This allowing him glimpses of her body through the fabric and sometimes (much like this one) he could feel her skin when they'd pulled each other closer. Locking their lips into a feverish match of who could kiss harder. (Which he'd always found some way to win)<p>

She was close to him, legs wrapped around his waist, pulling the two of them closer and closer together. He chose to nip at the soft flesh at the base of her neck slowly he made his way from the base back up to the point where he could feel the soft erratic thudding of a heart.

_"Rail!" _

His hands gripped tighter on her hips, Her hands had buried their way deeper into his strawberry blonde ginger locks. He could feel his breath becoming ragged. Pulling away he looked down into her large innocent blue eyes.

This was wrong, he shouldn't be kissing _her._ They shouldn't be doing _this._ However Rail could toss it all aside because this felt _right_.

His eyes watched her light skin redden slightly. "Rail, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your beautiful. Is that enough?"

The girl let out a laugh and pulled her self into a hug, nuzzling the side of his face. "I suppose I could accept that." Rail enjoyed the purr in her voice, and braced him self feeling her own teeth teasing his neck, she'd nip down hard and then let her tongue run along the marks.

"C-" Rail's voice turned into a loud sudden blaring alarm noise and he realized this was nothing more the a dream. His heart broke feeling him self lose grip on the fabricated reality he'd made for him self.

Sitting up now awake Rail slammed his hand down on the alarm clock. His legs shifted over to hang off the side of the bed. _"Dammit." _His mind growled, _"I can't afford to keep having that dream...Its not right." _ He rubbed his face, trying to get his groggy mind out of the gutter that it seemed to be enjoying spending time in. _"Least, not any more."_

Mean while just a floor below him nearly an hour later, Cree stretched out, her hand coming in contact with nothing, this made her jump up quickly. Usually she would be woken up by Izsak's icy body temperature.

However today there was nothing. She scooted out of bed and stood up, scratching at her hair. Walking past a mirror she saw that she'd fallen asleep in one of Izsak's shirts. (It was a simple button up with a distinctly military style to it. Her boxer style pajama shorts threw off her look by being covered in cup cakes.) "Izsak?" The songstress stepped out from her bedroom and looked about for her boyfriend. "Izsak?" No such luck. Izsak was no where in the apartment, finally returning to the kitchen she saw a note left for her from Izsak.

_'Cree, ran on some errands. Be back soon.' _

A knock came on the door, "Its just me Cree."

Opening the door Cree yawned letting Rail in, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I have to get to class, so I figured I would raid your fridge before heading out." He looked back and saw what Cree was wearing. "What the hell are you doing walking around in _that!_"

"Relax _Dad_ I'm in my own apartment. I think this is perfectly fine for me to wear what ever I want."

"Tsk, not when you live with a zombie bassist!"

"Dammit Rail, I told you not to use that word." Cree growled, "Undead, _undead_!"

"The hell is this!" Rail held up a jam jar that was a little less then half full of a red liquid. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes, its blood, my blood." Cree pointed on that, "That's why I trust him, because I know that he's taking care of him self, Rail the only part of him I can't trust is the part that comes out should he not get enough."

"I don't care. I still don't trust him and think it's BS that you put so much faith in him." He growled some what throwing the jar back into the fridge, being careful not to break it.

"Pardon me?" She asked this jumping up onto the counter. Rail's electric green eyes flicked over to her. "What?"

Rail stood up and sighed and walked over standing in front of her. "Cree." His voice took on the most serious of voices.

Cree's blue eyes focused on him. "Rail what's your problem?"

* * *

><p>A fresh coat of snow had fallen out side over the night, the morning air still crisp with a cutting chill. "Thank you for helping Char."<p>

"Its no problem Izzy." She smiled back. "So you got her a necklace and now that...What else are you gonna do?"

"Hm? What else am I going to do?" Izsak's red eyes were filled with nativity.

"Like are you guys doing anything special? A date or something like that?" Char clarified for him, a giggle in her voice.

"Oh, Yeah. Cree suggested that we go out to the sushi joint that we went to on our first date."

Char smiled, _"So she's finally considering that a date?" _ She couldn't help, but to laugh. "Gosh the two of you are cute."

Izsak was so confused, yet again he often felt that way around Char. "Thank you?"

"No need to thank me Izzy, its the truth. You guys just kind of both fall right into place with each other. That's the kind of way a lot of people hope their relationship would go."She stopped walking and let her head hang down a bit, "I mean there's some people that change them selves so much just to feel like they'll be accepted better by the person that they love." Char hugged her self, a look of sadness that Izsak hadn't ever really known registering across her features. "Yet sometimes, they're still never what they really wanted."

Izsak reached out to her shoulder. "Char?" He looked in all honesty as worried as possible.

"Oh, Uhh..." She shook her head and put on the same old smiling face, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Come on! We should go meet up with Cree and Rail before he has to get to school."

Izsak watched her as she sped up trying to get away from him. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"The diva has arrived!" Char sang after Izsak and her entered the apartment. "Hm?" Her eyes opened to see Cree sitting alone in the living room, a note book in her lap and a pen balancing under her nose. "Where's Rail?"<p>

Cree flinched and looked over to Char, blush lining her cheek bones, "He left!"

Izsak had managed to sneak off to hide Cree's gifts, "Working on a new song?"

"Yeah..." Cree let out a nervous laugh, "However I seem to be getting further a long with my balancing act." She tilted her head looking over to Char, "Good morning by the way."

"Thanks, so um..." Char shuffled nervously, "I'll see you guys for band practice later at my place."

"O-okay?" Cree stood up and walked over to Char, "Are you sure you don't wanna chill out? I need some help with the new song and I think your just the person to help me with it. Not to mention you could come up with some outfits for the show we debut it at."

"No, I really should get home, I think is starting to act up again..." Char threw her hands in the air, attempting to add in that he must have been feeling jilted out of time alone with her, but Cree quickly acted stopping the words before they left her mouth.

Cree rolled her eyes and gripped Char's arm and the slipped out into the hallway, "Spill it." She said stepping out into the hall way with her friend.

"Spill what?"

"Something is bothering you Char, you've been acting like this since the other day. " Cree's hand was still resting on the taller girls forearm.

"I-I haven't been acting like any thing, honestly."

Cree rolled her eyes. "Char, please?"

"Cree...I still really really-"

"Hey Cree where did..." Izsak stopped mid-sentence seeing the look of death in Cree's eyes for interrupting Char. He didn't say anything, but slowly slid back into the apartment and close the door behind him.

"Now what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, the moods ruined now." Char laughed and patted Cree on the head and spun around on her lolita esque heels and quickly darted away, leaving the blue haired girl standing confused in the hall way. A moment later Cree walked back in and joined Izsak on the couch, he lifted his arm and she curled up next to him.

"You didn't get anything out of her either?"

Cree, defeated let her head fall onto his shoulder. "No, I was close." She smirked slightly adding in, "However someone got in the way of that." A sly smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

><p>Rail could barely keep his mind off of his dream, it had been troubling him so much that he could hardly stand it. His mind drifted back to the look in those big innocent eyes. <em>"I must be going insane..."<em> He sighed looking out the window, then back to the clock that hung over the classroom's door. _"Ten more minutes to go, then I have to pull my self together for practice..." _

Rail felt a sting, one he'd felt all morning since he'd told Cree about the dream that he'd been having. After wards, Cree had been shocked, and confused as to how to take the confession. She looked as if she wanted to ask more questions, all more then likely along the lines of how, when, and why.

However Rail would have answered any of them if she'd actually asked. The next few moment quickly passed and Rail found him self sighing and quickly hurrying off to Char's apartment. He felt horrid, after telling Cree everything, how would he be able to face her?

**AN: **

**Please don't kill me I promise a happy ending! Really I do! If not for at least one couple. **

(I don't own Re:Play)


End file.
